


Sick (Lightning Stone x Radical Star [Lencest])

by awesomefangurl



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Fluff, Kagamine Len - Freeform, Lencest, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, lots of fluffy cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomefangurl/pseuds/awesomefangurl
Summary: Light is sick and Star takes care of him.





	

Light sneezed into a tissue for what felt like the thousandth time that day. He had woken up with a fever and he felt terrible.

He groaned and laid down on his bed, trying to stop the dizzy feeling he had. He heard a soft knock on the door and pulled his cobalt blue comforter over his head, "What do you want?"

"Aitetsu and I made some soup for you. Do want to come downstairs or do I need to bring it up here?", Star said quietly.

"Ugh....I'll come downstairs...just give me a minute..."

"I'll be in the living room, okay?"

"Okay...", Light slowly sat up, holding his head. The room felt like it was spinning. He hesitantly got out of bed, picked up one of his blue hoodies off the floor and put it on. He then pulled the comforter off his bed and wrapped it around himself before exiting his bedroom. He almost tripped while going down the stairs, but he made it to the living room.

Star brought in his soup and a lap table, "Alright, do you need anything else?"

"Can I have an energy drink to go with this?"

"No, but I can get you some water or juice."

"Does the juice have caffeine?"

"Nope."

"Just bring me something to drink..."

"Okay!", Star said before leaving the room.

Light stirred his soup to cool it down a little before beginning to eat it, _'Oh good...it's actually edible...'_ , he thought.

Star came back in with a small bottle of orange juice, "Is this okay? It's all we have..."

"It's fine...", Light said, his mouth full of noodles.

"How's the soup?"

"I like it. Which one of you made it?"

"Well, mainly Aitetsu... but I helped!"

Light picked up the bowl to drink the rest of the soup. He placed the bowl on the table once he was done and was about to stand up to take it back to the kitchen when Star stopped him, "I'll do that, just lay down and rest, okay?"

"Mmhm..."

..........

 

"Star..... _Star!_ "

Star woke up with a start and sat up from his spot on the floor in front of the couch, "Yes...?"

"Why are you on the floor?", Light asked, his voice a bit scratchy.

"I didn't want to leave you... in case you needed me..."

"Star, I may be sick, but I don't need you to be my servant. If I need anything, I can get it myself."

"O-oh... okay."

"But... there is one thing I do need you to do..."

"What is it?"

"It's almost four in the afternoon and I still haven't gotten a good morning kiss..."

Star smiled, "If I get sick from this-"

"I'll take care of you, don't worry.", Light said before kissing Star gently on the lips. Their kiss lasted for a few seconds before they pulled away. "That's better...", Light smiled and laid back down, "I love you, Star..."

"I love you too, Light....", Star said before kissing Light's warm forehead, "Now, go back to sleep."

"Okay...", Light said, smiling at his boyfriend.

 

 

                            -*THE END*-


End file.
